Walkaway Joe
by Lady of Lies
Summary: Set after the first vanquishing of Cole, Phoebe is mourning the loss of her husband and the father of her unborn child when she draws comfort from a song on the radio


Walkaway Joe

A songfic by Angel of Charmed

I do not own Charmed or the song Walkaway Joe by Trisha Yearwood

A songfic about Phoebe and Cole's relationship.

Phoebe is cleaning her room one day and finds her old photo album. She begins to look through it. Pictures of her, Grams, Paige, Piper, and Prue bring back wonderful memories of years past. Then her eyes fell upon a picture taken a few years ago. A picture of her and Cole. She remembers that day………

_Momma told her baby, ''Hey girl, take it real slow.''_

_Girl told her momma, ''Hey, I really gotta go._

_He's waitin' in the car.''_

_Momma said, ''Girl, you won't get far.''_

"Pheebs, where are you going," Prue asked her baby sister. "Cole invited me over his place for dinner," Phoebe replied. "The ADA? Over his place? But you just met him. Don't you think you're rushing it a bit," Prue asked her sister. Phoebe shook her head and said, "Look Prue, I'm so glad that you're concerned with my well being and all but I have to go," Phoebe walked out the door. Prue shook her head. "Don't get hurt," she whispered.

_Thus are the dreams of an average Jane_

_Ninety miles an hour down a Lover's Lane_

_On a tank of dreams_

_Oh, if she could've only seen_

_That Fate's got cards that it don't wanna show._

Phoebe felt tears coming to her eyes. "Why didn't I listen to her," she asked her self quietly.

_'Cause that boy is just a walkaway Joe_

_Born to be a leaver_

_Tell you from the word go_

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's the wrong kind of paradise_

_She's gonna know it in a matter of time_

_That boy is just a walkaway Joe._

Phoebe found another picture taken about three years ago. Their wedding photo. Before she found out he was the source and she became his queen……..

_Now just a little while into Abilene_

_He pulls into a station and he robs it clean_

_She's waitin' in the car_

_Oh, Underneath the Texaco star_.

The dark priest said, "Not two but one, then life be gone. You may kiss the bride" Phoebe and Cole share a passionate kiss ready to share their lives together.

_She only wanted love, didn't bargain for this_

_She can't help but love him for the way he is_

_She's only seventeen_

_And there ain't no reasoning_

_So she'll ride this ride as far as it can go._

"Why was I so stupid to believe we could have been happy," Phoebe said bitterly. She shut the album hoping the painful memories would cease. They just kept coming strong like premonitions.

_'Cause that boy is just a walkaway Joe_

_Born to be a leaver_

_Tell you from the word go_

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's the wrong kind of paradise_

_She's gonna know it in a matter of time_

_That boy is just a walkaway Joe._

_Somewhere in a roadside motel room_

_Alone in the silence she wakes up too soon_

_And reaches for his arm_

_But she'll just keep reaching on_

_For the cold, hard truth revealed what it had known._

"How is she," Leo asked his wife putting an arm around his wife. "I don't know I haven't gone up yet. She probably wants to be alone," Piper replied. "She needs us now. She'll be alone a lot," Paige said. The two sisters walked up the stairs to Phoebe's room. Piper opens the door to find Phoebe on her bed crying. Piper walks over to the bed and lies down next to Phoebe and puts her arms around her. Paige gets lies down in front of Phoebe and holds her hands

_'Cause that boy is just a walkaway Joe_

_Born to be a leaver_

_Tell you from the word go_

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's the wrong kind of paradise_

_But it was just another lesson in life_

_That boy was a walkaway Joe._

Phoebe wiped a tear from her eye remembering the day they first vanquished Cole. She gets up and places the album on her night stand. She turns on her radio. The song "Walkaway Joe" was finishing up. Phoebe tucked herself into bed as the last words whispered in her ear….._ All he was was a walkaway Joe..._

Apolggies about the first date part. It just fit with the story

Well what did you think? Please review

No flames!


End file.
